Keep the Faith
by Dimples73
Summary: Amelia Faith Hart was kidnapped at the supermarket when she was 6 months old. Will the Harts ever see their baby girl, Amelia again?
1. Chapter 1

**Read**,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Brock is a diabetic again in this story so is Reba

Barbra Jean married Harlan Parks. He is 36.  
They adopted Joshua-,11- tall and thin with brown hair and green eyes.  
Barbra Jean had Henry, but he was not Brock's. She had him after she was taken advantage of in 2001. Henry-5

Reba and Brock -48 and 50

-No kids-

Brock and Reba never divorced. They had problems– Harlan counseled them and BJ set up romantic dates. They got back together

-Both grew up in foster care together- Reba got an inheritance from an uncle she never knew existed. She helped Brock go through dental school

Ellie Mackenzie-11-Strawberry Blond hair and blue eyes tall and skinny

1)  
"No, not my baby! Bring her back!"

"Reba, wake up."

"No, not my baby girl!"

Brock shook his wife. "Reba, wake up."

Reba sprang up tears streamed down her face.

"Sweetie, what is wrong?"

Reba said, through her sobs, "I can't get Amelia out of my mind. How could someone take our baby? She will be 11 next month."

Brock rubbed Reba's back. "Honey, the Police did say that if they heard anything at any time, they would contact us."

"They haven't. I want my baby back."

"Reba, we need to have Faith"

"Brock we turned around for a second and she was gone .why would someone take her from us we were getting clothes for her"

Brock nodded

"I wonder what she looks like." Reba thought out loud.

"She had a gorgeous head of blond hair."

Reba smiled as she remembered. "She had mesmerizing blue eyes."

Brock rubbed Reba's back. She moved closer to Brock. He nodded and held his wife. They both made their way downstairs.

Usually after they thought about Mea they kept silent. They had breakfast and got ready for work.

Brock and Reba were talking to Harlan about their marriage. He counseled them.

What made you and Reba get back together?" Harlan asked

"Have you heard the saying, true love never dies?" Reba asked

Harlan nodded. "So, is that why you got back together?"

Brock nodded. "We figured after twenty years of marriage we could still make it work."

"Did it have to do with Amelia? "Harlan asked.

Brock sighed. He didn't want to answer that question. He wanted Reba to know that they were together because they loved each other, not because of their missing child.

"Yes, we didn't want her to come home to us being separated or divorced, "Reba told Him.

Brock was a little disappointed with that answer. Was that her reason for taking him back? To him, it wasn't a good enough reason to be together. Love had to be the only reason. He thought that was how she felt too.

"So you don't love me?" Brock snapped

"Brock I do."

"Well it didn't sound like that."

"Brock I do love you."

Brock nodded "Thanks Harlan I think we are done" Brock said shaking his hand

Reba left as well. It was silent on the way home.

Reba wanted to take the words back as soon as they left her mouth.

"Brock I never meant how they sounded. I do love you. And I am happy we worked things out. "

Brock nodded the rest of the day was spent with them doing their own thing. Neither had spoken since they had driven home. Reba was upset she had said what she had. Brock was upset at Reba in his mind they got back together because of love. In her mind it was for their missing child. He didn't want to think about anything. Not his marriage or his child.

The doorbell rang. Reba went to the door "Hi, BJ, Hi Harlan." Reba said.

"Did you two watch Wednesday's child?" BJ asked, holding up a tape.

"No, we don't watch it." Reba said

"Where is Brock?" Harlan asked

"BROCK!" Reba called

Brock came down.

"What you want to tell me you made a wrong choice?" Brock asked.

"Do you two still love each other?" Harlan asked

"Yes" Brock and Reba said in unison

"Okay work on that" Harlan told them smiling at them. They were a cute couple they were meant to be together.

"You might want to watch this one. During the interview, it was like being with you two," BJ said.

"She is just like you." Harlan said.

Reba put the tape in. Barbra Jean was interviewing a girl who had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes like Brock's.

"She will be 11 on October 31," BJ told them cheerfully like she always was.

They looked at the girl on the tape as BJ interviewed her

"Like most kids Mack is a normal preteen she loves basketball, running, Golf, Hockey, Baseball, singing, dancing and drawing"

"We caught up with Mackenzie at the park. She has been in foster care since she was five"

Mack played basket ball as she talked to BJ

"What do you want?" BJ asked the young girl

"A mom and dad and stop calling me Mackenzie that's not my name it is Amelia and you can call me Ellie, Mea or Amie" she replied shooting the ball into the hoop. And getting it in

BJ nodded and continued to talk to her.

Brock and Reba watched the interview Ellie talked about how she wanted a forever home and how she wanted to be on a basketball team or track team at school or how she wanted to be able to play golf.

Brock looked at Reba they smiled at each other

"She is a real sweaty." BJ told them

Both nodded.

The Harts walked into church. They had praise and worship. Harlan got up he dismissed the kids.

A girl walked in and sat in the back. Josh sat beside her.  
"Hey Ellie, you came!" Josh responded.

Ellie nodded

"Ellie, what happened?" Josh asked.

"I fell down a bank I was running away from my social worker last night." She told Josh

"Did you get help?" Beka asked.

Ellie shook her head.

"Why did you run from your social worker?" Josh asked

"She is a double moron butt. I was mad so I ran away and I fell don't worry I am fine"

"Okay, let's get started," Reba said.

"You're teaching with Barbra Jean?" Beka asked.

Reba nodded

" Reba, something is wrong with Ellie," Gretzky Gibson said.

Reba walked over to Ellie. "Ellie, are you okay?" she asked realizing she was the girl on Wednesdays child

"Yes, I am fine." She said pulling her hoody up

Reba and Barbra Jean started to teach. "Ellie?" Reba called..

Reba ran out she scanned the crowd to see Ellie getting in a car. Brock came up behind her

Reba told him about the girl on Wednesday's

Brock nodded he was still a little upset his wife only got back together with him for his daughter.

"Brock I'm sorry for what I said I never meant it" Reba said as he drove home.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I love you"

Brock nodded he was satisfied with Reba's answer for now.

"Brock why did you want to work things out?"

"I love you . I do want Amelia back. But I also want to know you love me and not being with me because of our missing child"

"Brock I do love you, yes I miss Amelia so much. You also have a doctor's appointment on Thursday"

Brock nodded. He went to the doctors regular to make sure he kept his body in shape.

"Brock you have been much better since you got an insulin pump"

Brock nodded and continued to drive he had to something romantic for Reba.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**

**Cheerful77**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**


	2. Chapter 2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves

Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real events are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts, I do research and look things up. This is all fiction.

"You have too" Brock told Reba referring to her doing better since she got an insulin pump.

Reba nodded.

"Brock I didn't mean it."

Brock nodded he was going to have to really prove his love to his wife.

Reba sighed she loved Brock so much she wanted to take it all back. She couldn't. Reba sighed again. She looked out the window. For the first time in a long time she and Brock weren't speaking.

Both ended up doing their own thing again.

Reba was in the kitchen making dinner. She didn't know where Brock was.

Reba wiped her hands on a dish towel. She walked over to the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Reba Hart?" the person on the other end asked.

"Yes this is Reba"

"Reba this is Mary Benson from social services. Would you like to take in a foster child?"

Reba looked up as Brock walked in she cupped her hand over the phone. She spoke to Brock, " How would you like to take in a foster child?"

"Are you on the phone with her now?"

Reba nodded

"Yeah let's give it a shot." Brock told her

Reba got back on the phone she told Mary they would take in a child. Brock told Reba to say a girl.

Reba nodded and told Mary they would like a girl.

Mary agreed and told her that the girl would be at their house sometime tomorrow.

Reba thanked her and hung up.

"Well?" Brock asked his wife

"That was Mary she is a social worker. She told me she has a child named Amelia she was on Wednesday's Child. Barbra Jean will bring her by tomorrow." Reba told him

"Reba do you love me?"

"Yes Brock I do love you. I never

The next day Mea sat outside on the steps of her foster home. Barbra jean drove up. She was determined to find out if Elle was Brock and Reba's daughter.

Mea POV

I was so engrossed in my book. I never heard a thing. I was reading Med Center Blast I had the entire series I loved them.

"Mea"

I jumped and looked up at Barbra Jean.

"Hi BJ"

"Mea , Mary called me and said you were in pain"

"Yeah my arm hurts from me falling down the bank. I get used to the pain

"Let's go see a doctor and then I will take you to your new home."

"Why isn't Mary doing it?"

"She asked me to"

I smiled I would rather have BJ than Mary.

"Let me go pack" I said walking inside the house I turned to BJ "could you help me my arm is throbbing"

She nodded and followed me. We got to my room

I could tell BJ was shocked. We all slept on air matrices. There were seven of us in the room.

"Mea you don't have a bed?"

"No I have been her for four years. I would love to have a bed." I told her it I was true I wanted a bed. That was only some of what I wanted. I wanted a forever-family one that would treat me right and love me unconditionally.

"Okay let's pack your things."

I nodded and opened my locker. Inside I had the rest of my Med Center books, I had seven shirts and seven pairs of shorts, one pair of carpenter style blue jeans a zip up hoody and long sleeve that was my clothes.

"Mea is this it for clothes?" BJ asked me.

I nodded.

"You have six tops?"

I nodded "I get through school okay. I got this purple t-shirt on and my blue jeans." I told BJ she looked at me and hugged me gently.

She finished packing my stuff in my duffle bag. We left the home. I was so glad to leaving.

BJ took me to the ER I had to have an X-ray it hurt a bit. I was given a sedative I never even felt my arm go into place I heard the snap. It sounded so gross. BJ looked like she was enjoying it. I guess she was one of those people who liked medical stuff. I wasn't in pain so that's good. I do feel loopy I hope I don't say anything dumb.

They casted my arm in a temporary cast. It was white. I was told to come back in a few days for a fiberglass cast I was still sleepy. They gave BJ a piece of paper. She told me she had to run to the pharmacy to fill my prescription. I didn't know for what I wasn't sick. I took the time to rest.

I walked groggily out to BJ's car the cast felt heavy. Even with the sling.

"How's your arm?"

"Good I don't have pain." I told her honestly.

BJ nodded and spoke to me, "Mea you remember Reba right?"

"Yeah that's the red head who taught Sunday school" I replied. _Oh boy that sounded dumb. I gotta think about what comes out of my mouth._

Barbra Jean chuckled. _Well I guess that wasn't dumb whew!_

"Yes that's Reba Hart her husband is Brock they are the nicest people you can meet."

"Will I be living with them and their kids?"

"They don't have any kids?"

"Oh." I replied. I was happy they didn't have kids. That way I didn't have to compete for their love. And have someone mess up things and say I never cleaned up. Or act all holly like they are perfect and that they did all

"Well just think of the blessing you will be to them."

"I can't wait to be part of a real family."

"They have been wanting a child for years but can't after they lost theirs years ago."

"Oh how did it die?"

"She was kidnapped when she was young. ``

``That's so sad. I hope they find their kid. ``

BJ nodded we talked about different things. I couldn't wait for a family I couldn't wait to have a room of my own with a bed and maybe new clothes.

``Mea this is their home``

I nodded the home was so big. Well it looked big to me I took a deep breath as I got out of the car.

_Oh please God let them like me. Don't let me screw this up._

I followed BJ to the door she knocked.

A blond haired guy and a red head came to the door.

"Hi Brock Hi Reba this is Mea." BJ told them cheerfully

_Okay this is it say something but don't be stupid don't screw up. Don't screw up a red head can be temperamental okay say hi yeah that's it I can't screw that up._

I looked at hem I stretched out my hand and shook theirs I replied" Hi"

_Whew I didn't screw that up good job. Pats self on back._

"Come on in Mea welcome to our home." Reba said

I smiled and entered it was a nice place. Reba was obviously a good house keeper.

"This is all she has she told me she has fourteen articles of clothing."

I looked to the ground. _It isn't my fault I don't have the money for clothes. Ugh now they are going to think low of me stupid, stupid I should have said an older kid stole my clothes. Then again I'm not a good liar._

They showed me around the house.

"Saving the best part for last." Brock said as we entered my room. I smiled and looked around. It was my own. I had a bed a dresser a bookshelf and a desk the bedding was Texas longhorns

_Wow this is totally amazing I didn't screw up yes! Going good now do what they say and it will be fine. Don't get on their bad side._

"Mea are you hungry?" Reba asked

I nodded _good keep it at a nod that way I can't screw up._

I sighed a relief as I got into bed. I hadn't screwed up I was glad about that. So far so good the end to a semi perfect day. God don't let me screw up tomorrow.

I fell asleep.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


End file.
